Mi primera cita
by Hasshi
Summary: -¿Quieres salir conmigo?- -¿U-una cita?- -¡No,no!- ¿Quieres saber que pasa? ¡Pues entra y lee!


_Hola compañeros aquí Hasshi trayéndoles un primer capítulo de una historia Fiolee,solo espero que les guste y que la disfruten._

_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son de tutoría si no,de Pedleton Ward y su equipo,yo solo juego con ellos en un escenario e historia._

**Mi primera cita**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Una...cita?**

**E**ste era un día cálido y soleado,perfecto para dar un paseo o hacer un picnic con amigos o familiares,pero lamentablemente no tan agradable paravampiros,que como casi todo el mundo sabe,la luz solar es uno de sus peores enemigos.

Y para su mala fortuna nuestro querido amigo Marshall Lee lo era y lo peor,sufría aburrimiento severo ya que seguramente se tendría que pasar el día tumbado en un sillón o tocando su guitarra a menos que alguna alegre nubecilla apareciera con intenciones de ponerse delante del Sol,pero el astro no paraba de brillar en su esplendor con el cielo azulado.

Le encantaba componer canciones,era su pasión,pero en ese momento estaba deprimido y sin ganas de hacer nada por culpa de cierta rubia con orejas de conejo,al vampiro no le hacía gracia que príncipe del reino de dulces rechazara a su amiga por su edad ya que cada vez era más frecuente, y luego era el su mejor amigo,el que tenía que consolarla atiborrando de insultos al rosadito sin compasión,era insoportable,no podía seguir aguantando eso,verla en ese estado tan dévil,sufriendo le afectaba mucho y todavía más si se contaba que el estaba muy enamorado de la chica.

-Ese estúpido afeminado-Murmuraba por lo bajo el vampiro-no estiendo como la puede rechazar tantas veces,está ciego-terminó de decir mientras soltaba un abrumador suspiro.

-¿Y tú,Fi?como te puede gustar¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!,siempre intento consolarte y hacerte sentirte feliz,que te des cuenta lo mucho que me gustas-Dolorido pronunciaba-como me gustaría confesarte lo que siento¿pero como?,no se me dan bien las cosas cursis ni... y encima vas y luego te hechas a la velita flameante -decidió despejar su mente y se volteó al otro lado de la cama con intenciones de dormir y despejarse un poco.

-¡Fionna ya es la hora de comer!-Anunció Cake desde la planta baja.

-¡Si,ya bajo!-Respondió la peli-rubia bajando las escaleras mientras se colocaba un zapato.

La chica bajó con una cara un poco sonrojada,traía puesta un vestido azúl claro hasta las rodillas sin tirantes,zapatos negros sin adornos con un pequeño tacón y un cintillo de orejas de conejo conlocado en su brillante pelo rubio,ahora suelto.

Cake soltó un silvido en señal de que le quedaba muy bien-¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?-Preguntó dudosa la gata pues ella nunca se solía vestir tan femenina,exceptuando situaciones especiales.

-¿Yo? esto...por nada es que hoy me apetecía vestirme así-Dijo la muchacha poniendo una cara de no muy segura de lo que había dicho.

-Si,claro a mi no me engañas,¿te apetecía? si la última vez te tuve que perseguir hasta el reino helado porqué no te querias poner el vestido que te hice-Dijo enfadada su hermana adoptiva.

-Ah está bien,voy a pedirle a una cita a Marshy-Le confesó la humana.

-¡¿Que tu que?!

-Ah Cake no grites,el no es tan malo-Aclaró,después de todo eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Pero como quieres que no grite si le vas a pedir una cita al chupa sangre?-Dijo su hermana nerviosa.

-¡Oh vamos!¡Si hasta bailaste con el!-Le recordó la noche en la que cantaron junto Marshall en la fiesta del príncipe bultos/grumoso-además el ha hecho mucho por mi,recuerda que es el quien siempre me da consuelo y apoyo cuando el príncipe me rechazaba y mucho más depués de romper con el príncipe Flama...

-¿Entonces por eso lo haces? por lo "bueno" que el ha sido contigo.

-¡Charo que no! nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos,los mios han cambiado,ya no me gusta Gumball,he crecido-Fionna después de todo ya no era una niña si no una dolescente de 15 años,su mente había madurado,llegado a comprender que no valía la pena querer a personas que no te aceptaban.

-Eres imposible,pero bueno,si tu corazón te dice eso ve con el cariño...-Fionna miró a su hermana agradecida-...¡Pero luego si te muerde no me vengas con que tienes dos agujeros en el cuello y eres azul!-fuera agradecimiento.

-Tú si que eres imposible,voy a llamarlo-Se diriguió hasta la mesa donde estaba el teléfono y buscó en la pantalla:

-_MARSHALL_

_-GUMBALL_

_-TRONCOS  
-MENTITA_

_-PB_

_-P FLAMA_

_-..._

¡Aquí estás!-Dijo triunfante al encontrarlo,aunque no era tan difícil era el primero de la lista-allá vamos-nerviosa se dispuso a llamar a Marshall.

-¡Rinng!¡Ring!¡Ring!-Sonaba un teléfono en una habitación oscura.

El vampiro tirado en la cama levantó la cabeza somñoliento,maldijo al teléfono por sonar justo cuando iba a matar a gumball en su lindo sueño-¡¿Diga?!-dijo con un tono de enfado.

-¿Eh te desperté? lo siento mucho Marsh,soy yo Fionna-Al oir "Fionna" el vampiro se levantó como una marioneta de la cama.

-Hola Fi,¿que hay?-Dijo con voz despreocupada y calmada-¿Qué se le ofrece a mi heroína?.

-Pues...yo quería...-La voz de la rubia a travez del teléfono sonaba indecisa.

-No tengas verguenza conmigo fi-Le dijo amable el demonio mientras se llevaba bebía agua de una botella que había en el suelo.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-El pobre Marshall casi se atraganta al escuchar dicha proposición-¿Marshy estás bien?-decía preocupada la joven al escuchar a su amigo intentar sacar el agua de sus muertos pulmones.

Pero el chico sabiendo su consición con la humana recapacitó y pensó que seguramente sería salir de aventuras juntos como "amigos".

-Claro fi,sabes que siempre estoy disponible para una aventura-Dijo finjidamente,la parte buena era que podría pasar más tiempo con ella.

-No,no me refería a ese tipo de salida...-Su voz se escuchaba tímida pues no era fácil para ella confesarle sus intenciones-como una cita.

-¿U-una cita?-Casi se le salen lágrimas de los ojos al escuchar esto-

-si...esto Marshall discúlpame,que tonta he sido jajaja,¿olvídalo sí?-Decía nerviosa ya que Marshall se había callado por unos momentos cosa que ella intérpretó como un no.

-¿Que?¡no,no!,si claro que quiero-Dijo alegremente e intentó ser claro-¿A qué hora te recojo?.

Al escuchar esto la rubia se quedó anonada,aunque le fuera a llamar nunca pensó que el le aceptara,titubeó unos intantes y le respondió-¿D-de verdad?, pues a las 7 ¿Te parece bien?,a esa hora el sol ya se está escondiendo y no tendrás que llevar sombrilla.

-Claro,gracias por pensar en eso,nos vemos-Se despidió.

-Hasta después-Correspondió ella.

-¡Yeah!-Gritó el alegre por la noticia.

-¡Cake me aceptó!-Anunciaba gritando a su hermana.

El vampiro dió vueltas en el aire cantando ante su felicidad,mientras la humana bailaba infantilmente,ese era su día de suerte para ambos,el día en que tendrían una oportunidad de descubrir un verdadero sentimiento de amor.

_Siento haber puesto a Marsh tan cursi ¡jajaja!,ya veremos que pasará en el próximo cap._

_Se despide Hasshi,pronto subiré el próximo._


End file.
